Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Jess13
Summary: Actions speaking louder than words in this tag and missing scenes from Enigma. SD pairing. Not my best writing, but please R&R!


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Author: Jess

Rating: um, PG I guess.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know where it's going and keep my name on it.

Subjects: S/D friendship, UST, missing scenes

Summary: Actions speaking louder than words in a few missing scenes and episode tag for Enigma

Spoilers: Enigma.

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. The characters do not belong to me; they belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Corporation. This story is copyrighted June, 2004 and may not be used or altered without the express permission of the author.

A/N: I always wondered what had taken place after Daniel discovered Sam and Narim kissing. Again, I am pretty much ignoring the Sha're issue, so this could be considered slightly AU. Actual lines from the episode are in italics.

* * *

Sam looked down at the device in her hands, which Narim had given her as a memento.

_"I don't know what to say," _she finally said as she looked back up at him.

Narim smiled.

_"We have a custom that expresses more than words,"_ he answered.

He edged up closer to her, and proceeded to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Sam blushed faintly as he stood back. She wasn't quite expecting the Tollan to be such a good kisser.

_"We…have that custom, too," _she said sheepishly.

He leaned forward and kissed her once more…

* * *

Daniel stood outside the control room, hidden from sight. He had been preparing to escort the Tollans to the gateroom for their departure, only to discover that Narim was missing. He had smiled to himself upon finding Narim in the control room. Now he could get them safely to the Nox world before Colonel Maybourne would find out.

His smile faded when he noticed Sam in the room with him, and the two were involved in what seemed to be an intimate conversation. And that _kiss_. What on earth was that all about? Daniel knew that Narim had been interested in Sam when he had first talked to him in the infirmary. Narim had asked him many questions about Sam, a bit too many for Daniel's comfort. He'd suspected that the alien might have had more than a passing interest in her, perhaps even deep feelings. Daniel shrugged it off, though, realizing how stupid the idea seemed. Narim was just a very curious man, who wanted to know more about the planet he found himself on, as well as the people he had just met.

The kiss changed everything.

This man – alien – did appear to have deep feelings for Sam.

As they kissed again, Daniel decided to make his entrance…

* * *

As Daniel bounded into the room, Sam and Narim parted lips and turned toward him curiously.

_"Whoops," _Daniel uttered, feigning surprise and embarrassment at finding the two of them so close.

Sam felt her cheeks grow hot. For some reason she felt a bit embarrassed, almost ashamed, to have been caught kissing by Daniel. She quickly glanced at Narim, who had a slightly bewildered look etched on his face.

_"Uh, sorry, I gotta do some stuff in here," _Daniel continued, turning more toward Narim.

_"Actually, I need your help," he_ addressed Sam before turning on his heel and heading straight over to one of the computer consoles.

Sam turned back to Narim, said her goodbyes, and watched him leave. She headed over to the console, where Daniel was busy typing – or at least pretending to type – on the computer.

For a while, she sat facing away from Daniel. She felt very awkward and still practically ashamed to have been caught kissing, no matter how irrational it sounded.

Finally, she turned back to Daniel and edged a bit closer to him. _What on earth is he doing? _she thought. He appeared to be typing the coordinates for the Nox world into a notepad type of program. Her brow creased as she tried to figure out what exactly he needed her help with.

"So," Daniel broke the silence without taking his eyes off the computer. "You're really gonna miss him, aren't you."

Sam looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You're really going to miss him, aren't you?" Daniel repeated, a bit more flippant than he would have liked. "Too bad."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, 'too bad'?"

Daniel still wouldn't take his eyes off the computer.

"I mean, he seemed like a really nice man. He really cared for you, cared enough to give you something to remember him by."

Sam could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Daniel," she said sharply.

Finally Daniel looked away from the computer and turned toward her, feigning an innocent look.

"What's your problem?"

Daniel's eyes widened and he shrugged. Again, feigning innocence.

"Problem? I-I don't have any problem," he stammered, shaking his head.

"Don't give me that," Sam said, a stern look on her face. "You burst in here, ask for my help in …"

She turned back to the computer.

"What exactly did you need my help for anyway?"

Not having an answer, Daniel lowered his head and sighed.

Sam narrowed her eyes once again as she looked down at him.

"You didn't need my help at all. Did you," she said, quietly but forcefully.

Daniel didn't say a word, but screwed his eyes shut for a moment.

Sam finally realized why he was acting in such a childish manner. She remembered when she was down in the gateroom, getting the UAV ready, and Daniel entered the room. He told her that he had been trying to get answers from one of the Tollans, but all the man did was ask questions. He seemed a bit interested when he told her that the Tollan had been asking a lot of questions about her. Sam had been surprised because they hadn't seemed interested in the Earth people at all. The way Daniel had responded… "_Oh, I didn't say 'us'…I said 'you'…" _certainly stood out, especially now.

Daniel had been jealous of Narim.

Sam sighed and covered her hands with her face.

"Oh, God, I don't believe this," she muttered.

Daniel turned back toward her.

Sam removed her hands from her face and looked at Daniel seriously.

"Damn it, Daniel, you were jealous of Narim??" she said incredulously.

"Uh… no!" Daniel said unconvincingly.

"Oh, yes you were. You saw us kissing, and decided to burst in here with some lame excuse."

"Lame excuse??" Daniel countered defensively.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "You actually thought I would fall for 'actually I need your help'?"

"Well … you did," Daniel replied, wrinkling his brow bewilderingly.

"No, I didn't," Sam shook her head.

"Yes you did," Daniel scoffed.

"Didn't," Sam raised her voice threateningly as she rose from her chair.

"Did!" Daniel countered as he too rose from his chair.

"Didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!!"

Daniel could see that this little argument was getting nowhere, so he grabbed Sam's arms. Her brow knitted in confusion.

"What the hell are you –"

Daniel planted his lips firmly against Sam's, and kissed her hard. He ended up dipping her until her back dug into the keyboard, and one of the keys began emitting a high-pitched sound. Luckily, Sam didn't appear to be protesting.

Finally, he brought her upright and removed his lips from hers. Sam stared at him, dumbfounded, as he touched her lightly on the cheek, nearly mimicking Narim's last gesture to her.

Suddenly, a blush came over his face.

"Oops, I have to get back to the Tollans now that they're all together finally," he muttered as he quickly left the room.

Sam continued to stare dumbfounded at Daniel's retreating form. What had just happened? They had gotten into a petty little argument, and ended up in each other's arms, kissing. Sam tried to picture General Hammond bursting in on them and seeing them pressed to the computer, kissing wildly, and it made her giggle. Still, she couldn't believe that Daniel had been jealous of Narim. Admittedly, she had felt quite embarrassed and a bit ashamed to have Daniel catch them kissing. Why should she be ashamed, though? The answer was simple. She hadn't known Daniel for even a whole year, and they had become very close. When they first met, they had almost a brother/sister type of relationship, but it had grown into something much deeper over the past nine months. Narim was a very sweet man, but now, kissing him made it seem like she was cheating on Daniel.

Suddenly, Sam felt the need to vacate the room. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she sniffled loudly to drive them away.

As she hurried out of the control room and down the corridor toward her lab, she nearly bumped into her CO.

"Carter, something wrong?" he asked with a hint of concern as he noticed her reddened face.

Sam shook her head.

"No, Sir," she sighed. "Daniel just…"

She stopped herself and blushed deeply.

"'Daniel just' what?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sam shut her eyes as she tried to force back her tears.

"Nothing, Sir. If you'll excuse me, I have to… check something in my lab," she muttered as she push past him.

Jack watched her walk briskly down the hall and furrowed his brow in confusion. He shrugged, and set off for Hammond's office.

* * *

Daniel was about to make his way down to the multipurpose room where the Tollans were being held when he ran into Jack.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see," Jack grinned slightly.

"Uh … why?" Daniel asked suspiciously as his brow knitted in confusion.

"Carter seems a little upset, Daniel."

Daniel felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Uh … r-really? That's not good. Do you know why?" he asked innocently.

Jack looked at him knowingly.

"Cut the crap, Daniel. What did you say to her?" he asked, looking down at his friend.

Daniel shut his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't say anything to her, Jack, I swear."

Jack raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I k[cough]ed her," Daniel finished.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Daniel hung his head, causing his hair to hang in front of his eyes.

"I kissed her," he repeated.

Jack could see that Daniel was blushing furiously, even under all that hair.

"Daniel…"

Daniel raised his head and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked at Jack questioningly.

"You … kissed Carter?"

Daniel nodded.

"You … actually _kissed_-"

"Jaaaaack, come on, knock it off," Daniel whined. "I have to get to the multipurpose room to fetch the Tollans."

"Um … can't they 'fetch' themselves?" Jack asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Look, Jack, what do you want? An explanation as to why I kissed Sam??" his voice rose angrily.

"That would be nice," Jack said quietly.

Daniel sighed.

"Well, I can't … not really, I mean…" Daniel put his hand to his head, frustrated.

"All right, let me say this … I really like Sam. I mean, really. We have a great respect for one another, and we just … got into a little fight. I guess the kiss was my way of apologizing …" he trailed off.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Ah. I see," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Daniel replied, just as sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get to the Tollans before Colonel Maybourne does."

Daniel walked briskly in the direction of the multipurpose room, leaving Jack standing in the corridor. He shook his head bewilderingly.

* * *

Sam sat back in her chair, reading one of her astrophysics journals. Every so often she blinked tears and sniffled. She couldn't believe she was choking up so much, but she felt bad about what had taken place earlier. She thought about how much she cared for Daniel. If only he hadn't caught her kissing Narim, she wouldn't have felt as bad.

A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts.

"Captain Carter, your presence is requested in the control room," the airman announced.

Sam straightened up and cleared her throat.

"Um … thank you, Sergeant, I'll be right there," she replied.

"Yes, ma'am," the airman nodded before leaving the room.

Sam blew her nose one final time and allowed herself to regain composure. It was time to prepare for the Tollans' escape. _Daniel must be down there with them in the gateroom_, she thought to herself.

Daniel.

She hoped she'd be able to keep herself together while he was there.

* * *

_"Narim was right about you. Perhaps in time we will meet again," _the Tollan leader, Omoc, addressed Daniel as he and the others were about to step through the gate.

Sam grinned as she saw Daniel smiling back at him. She became distracted for a moment as she saw Narim, holding his new pet cat, looking at her longingly. Her grin faded and she nodded at him, a slight smile on her lips.

Despite Maybourne's threats, the Tollans made it through the gate, along with Lya the Nox woman.

After Maybourne left in defeat, the remaining members of SG-1 joined Daniel in the gateroom.

_"You did good, Daniel," _Jack said proudly.

Sam smiled sheepishly at Daniel, but he was staring at the stargate, mesmerized.

_"What?" _Jack finally asked him.

_"Oh, just thinking what the little guy with funny hair once told us_," Daniel replied.

_"The very young do not always do as they're told," _Jack said.

_"Yeah," _Daniel answered, smiling broadly.

Jack finally shook his head and chuckled at Daniel.

"Well," he said after a moment, "I have to work on that report. See ya later, campers."

He made a hasty exit out of the gateroom.

"I too must depart. I need to engage in Kel-no-reem," Teal'c stated before leaving Sam and Daniel alone.

Daniel looked around and noticed that his fellow team members had all left. He turned around and nearly bumped into Sam.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry Sam, I thought you already left," he said apologetically.

"No, I'm still here," Sam grinned.

Daniel gave her half a smile.

"You really did a great job," she grinned again.

Daniel blushed.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's a stupid question, Daniel," Sam giggled. "Yes, really!"

Daniel grinned sheepishly.

"You know what I was thinking the entire time?"

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"I was thinking what an ass I was, being jealous like that and everything."

Sam's face became serious.

"Oh … Daniel…"

"Sam, you're special to me. I guess in some stupid sort of way I thought I'd be losing you … " he trailed off and blushed.

Sam looked at him sadly.

"You know, I have to admit that I felt quite ashamed that you had caught Narim and me kissing."

Daniel's brow knitted.

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

"I mean, he was a lovely, charming man … and he was a good kisser," she said wryly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, a crooked smile on his face.

"But you really gave him a run for his money," she said, grinning widely at Daniel.

Daniel blushed madly, which made Sam giggle. She reached over, smoothed a bit of his hair away from his eyes, and kissed him on the cheek.

Daniel turned and smiled sweetly at Sam before planting another kiss on her lips.

THE END


End file.
